Research will be continued into: 1. Blood and Flow Studies: A. Experimental studies on blood trauma, or normal and pathologic blood, and on the mechanics of clotting. B. Fundamental studies in fluid mechanics and transport processes and their application to blood systems. 2. Systems and instrumentation: A. Experimental and theoretical studies of biologic and prosthetic pumping systems and their control. B. Development of specialized instrumentation. 3. Pumping Systems: A. Experimental program on development of membrane pump oxygenator. C. Experimental studies of cardiac assist devices. 4. Bio- Materials Research: A. Experimntal studies of mechanical properties of collagenous and elastic tissues. B. Conformational studies of blood proteins. C. Experimental studies into "Histogenesis on Artificial Substrates".